Daichi Aeternus
History Daichi Aeternus was born in Kusha Village to a young couple who farmed and sold bamboo. Kusha Village was a calm village that sold its wares to the surroundings towns for profit while sitting cozily in a valley within Shinshu Fields. At the early age of five Daichi began helping with affairs involving farming until one day he traveled to the top of Kusha Village to discover the spirit of the Cherry Blossom Tree. The two spent hours talking to one another on and off while Daichi found free time thinking she was just another girl in the village. It wasn't until he was older that he was finally told the truth by his father and mother about the spirit and the truth about Kusha Village. This short revelation would change Daichi's life forever for both the better and worse. A few years later, Daichi was informed that this was indeed a spirit named Sakuya, not a fledgling girl, and that she was the spirit of the Cherry Blossom Tree that granted divine protection to Kusha Village. Without the sapling tree not only would Kusha Village fall victim to dangers of the spiritual realm but Sakuya would also vanish forever; upon hearing this revelation Daichi was determined to protect the tree at all costs. Within the same year, Daichi's younger brother was born giving him something else to keep his mind occupied with. It wasn't until Daichi turned ten years old that he was given a daito to begin learning swordsmanship and swore upon his unique black blade that he would forever protect the village's peace. He trained daily at the Elder's Dojo just outside of the village splitting his time between visiting Sakuya, farming, and practicing taking up most of his time until he came home to watch over his baby brother to whom he had become infatuated with. As the years went by, Daichi got stronger, faster, and overall improved his physical being to the point he could finally help and support his family without their help anymore. His younger brother was eventually given a daito of his own he could use to spar with and was informed by their father about Sakuya as well. The brothers were inseparable; racing through the village, sparring, farming, and watching over Sakuya's tree as it grew over the many years they spent together. The year Daichi turned sixteen his brother and father had fallen gravely ill requiring medicine or they would pass from this world. Daichi was sent to the city to fetch the medicine which took him two days on foot to achieve, however, upon returning to his village he witnessed true horror and was paralyzed for the first time in his entire life. The funerals were very solemn and short. Daichi cried until he could no longer physically cry anymore by Sakuya's side who attempted to comfort him for the loss of his family. He requested his brother be buried on the hill next to the Cherry Blossom Tree and took up his brother's sword wielding it in his memory. A year after those events had transpired Daichi took up tutorship under the Elder outside of the village who trained him in advanced sword techniques while putting him through and extreme training that rounded his body, mind, and spirit. It had only been six months since he completed his training that the village was attacked again during a terrible rainstorm with the very same beast returning to hunt Sakuya. The battle raged between the monster and Daichi for hours until finally Daichi slew the monster which evaporated into nothingness before his very eyes... his revenge had finally been taken. After this event, the Elder revealed to Daichi information about the Soul Society and how it was the job of people called "Soul Reapers" to handle creatures like the one that killed Daichi's family. Daichi himself, due to his immensely strong spiritual energies, had risen to a level on par with Soul Reapers which is why he was able to see things like Sakuya and the monster called a "Hollow" with ease while others in the village only went on speculation. Upon learning this, Daichi demanded he be taught everything the Elder could teach him about this world and thus he began his five year long journey to master Hakuda, Kido, Shunpo, and Zanjutsu. After many long years of training he had become a master of Shunpo and Zanjutsu while also becoming an expert in hand-to-hand combat using Hakuda skills. Daichi struggled to master Kido as he more preferred using hand-to-hand measures to battle and is considered only a practitioner. Daichi does prefer his own skills over those of the Shinigami ways taught to him by The Elder but studies them daily to keep them fresh in his mind. Within those arduous years, Sakuya’s tree had grown into a massive and beautiful cherry blossom tree standing proudly behind the Torii Gates at the top of his village. Sakuya herself had grown from a small spirit into a beautiful and slender woman and Daichi had grown into a muscular and strong man. The Elder warned Daichi that due to Sakuya’s heavy spiritual presence, Hollows and other demons were bound to attack the village if they sensed her. Daichi swore to protect Sakuya and vowed to never allow a defiling touch to pass the gates. Daichi now spends his days watching over Sakuya and her tree while protecting the village from intruders and malevolent spirits giving him the epithet "Devil of the Sword". In all of the land of Nippon among humans he is proudly known as "The Strongest Mortal Swordsman" unrivaled in all of the lands. Personality Daichi maintains a disciplined, stern, and serious personality. Daichi shows very little emotion outside of anger and seriousness but has had times when he was happy and laughed. Daichi was only seen crying once when he was young during his brother’s funeral. Even if the feeling of the crowd and village shows sadness and despair, Daichi maintains a quiet solemnity despite the fact everyone else around him would be sad. He believes that any other emotions would hinder his judgment as a swordsman and compromise his promise. Daichi has never fought out of hate or vengeance claiming he doesn’t fight for those reasons as they would deter his logic and make him vulnerable in battle. He cares deeply about his village, the inhabitants, and the Tree Spirit Sakuya who watches over the land. Having a stare that is intimidating enough to frighten weaker opponents, his mentor says that his stare has that of a killing intent that shows greatly during battle. Despite all of this, Daichi has a kind heart and nature that makes him sort of a Guardian to the village risking his life every time something would endanger it. He shows mercy in battles against many of his opponents normally sparing their lives so that they may see another day by limiting his strength depending on the situation. Daichi has had a strong sense of reasoning and intuition since he was very young when he first began training with a sword. He maintains Bushido to a certain degree refusing to strike opponents with their backs turned and always faces a threat head on. He keeps his strong sense of honor both on and off the battlefield though he can become condescending towards opponents he thinks are weaker than him. Daichi’s undefeated status in his village is legendary among the villagers and well known throughout the Soul Society and its worlds as well. Daichi is not hesitant to use his title “Devil of the Sword” as shown with his reputation of taking the lives of many monsters and other swordsman mercilessly. Given the circumstance, Daichi will lower himself to those he believes to be elders and those in power for the sake of his village. Normally, Daichi trains every day for hours on end and only interrupts his training when an emergency comes to his attention. He has been seen withstanding waterfalls and lifting heavy objects in order to train as well as preform simple chores for his more fine movements. Daichi also trains using a single sword instead of using both of his daito as he claims using one heavy sword is equal to training that of two smaller blades. Showing grace and style with his two daito, he easily moves them around as if he’s wielding the air itself. During combat, he shows quick movements and direct targeting when making strikes. Daichi’s eyes always lock onto his opponent and they never leave his sight, no matter how fast they are. Appearance Daichi is a muscular, tanned man that has short black hair with no bangs and is evenly cut across the top of his head and back leaving it tame with some hair spiked a little on the top. He has green eyes that have a small tint of orange to them. He always wears a serious look on his face with a small grimace and sharp eyes that keeps track of his surroundings. He has a black Gi that has no sleeves, covers his upper body, and wears a navy blue muscle shirt underneath the Gi. Daichi wears a two green bands around his arms that have a black divot facing outwards around his biceps and has a black haramaki around his waist that holds his brother's daito. Daichi wears white pants that are a set with the Gi and have no pockets. He wears white socks and black slip-on shoes sandals. His own daito is situated along his spine with the point of the blade facing down and the hilt situated directly behind his head sitting neatly between two slits cut into the back of his Gi. Daichi’s daito both represent the rise and fall of the heavens themselves. Daichi’s blade is called “Yoru” meaning Night as he owns a black blade and his brother’s blade is named “Hi” for Day as his blade shines like the white sun. The hilt of each blade is the same color as their blade itself making Yoru’s handle black and Hi’s handle white. Each hilt has a kanji inscribed on the flat ends on both sides near the hand guard of the blade. Yoru’s kanji means “Honor” and Hi’s kanji means “Peace” each being descriptions of their owners when they obtained this weapon. The sheath that both weapons reside in is the same color as the blade as well to match. Yoru itself looks like a regular extended daito at 55.88cm (22in) with no extra design on the blade itself. The blade itself is pitch-black with a very strong sheen, and its shape is similar to the "Grobes Messer", a single-edged long sword with a slight curve at the end of the blade. Mixed with Daichi’s abilities, Yoru has tremendous power, as seen when Daichi tested his strength in his blade and cut through steel itself. While it is incredibly lethal, Yoru is also gentle as with one small movement of the blade, Daichi can use Yoru to deflect nearly anything coming his way off of its blade, demonstrated when he deflected the gunfire from an assassin harmlessly into his village’s lake. Daichi can also attack using compressed air when swinging his blade and causing air slashes to erupt from the blade’s edge and spiral at his opponent in the shape of the blade’s swing. The color of this air slash is black as the night which leads many people to believe Daichi is attacking the monsters with the very shadows themselves. Hi itself also looks like a normal extended daito with the same length of 55.88cm (22in) like Yoru as both were crafted by Daichi’s father. The blade itself is sparkling silver, almost white with a very strong sheen, and its shape is similar to the "Grobes Messer", a single-edged long sword with a slight curve at the end of the blade just as Yoru was crafted. Hi is capable of the same techniques when being used by Daichi, except he uses Hi for his sure-kill scenarios of attacking such as his “Dejikatta” and “Rengoku: Rittan” techniques where he’s finishing the fights as this blade holds sentimental value to Daichi. When Daichi initiates his air slashes with Hi the cuts are pure white and have been seen leaving burn marks unlike Yoru so it’s as if Hi itself is the sun’s embodiment within a blade. His brother’s blade by his side along with Yoru, Daichi is an incredibly powerful and feared swordsman among even other high ranking Captains within the Seireitei.